


Lucky Ones

by nikarte



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fallout, Apocalypse, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, i have 24 of these planned but only two written, ill tag as i go so ey, lets go baby, or mental illness or smut, rated because there will probably be graphic depictions of violence, so i thought posting something would kick me into gear, we'll see hmm, yeah its a fallout x voltron crossover but its a fuckin mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikarte/pseuds/nikarte
Summary: Fallout/Voltron crossover based on an apocalyptic inktober prompt listKlance will be the relationship I focus on building the most but this follows the story of multiple characters- the point of view changing depending on the prompt from the list.Just in case you haven't played it: think post-nuclear apocalypse AU.





	Lucky Ones

**Author's Note:**

> I've essentially just plonked down the characters into the fallout 4 universe so expect a lot of references to it but i'll write it in a way that you probably don't need to play the game to understand what's going on  
> The title of each of the chapters will be the name of the prompt

 

 

“-followed by flashes… yes. The sounds of explosions.”

Blue eyes quickly water as she stands in front of the television.

There’s an anchorman slouching over his desk taking deep breaths, his tie loosened and his suit askew. She hugs herself a little tighter.

“We’re trying to get confirmation but.. but we seem to have lost contact with our affiliate stations.”

“Allura, get away from the television, we need to leave  _ now _ .”

“We do have.. confirmed reports of nuclear detonations in N-New York and Pennsylvania.. my god.”

The news anchor drops his head into his hands and lets out a wet sob, messages of  _ evacuate to your nearest vault  _ flashing onscreen as her vision blurs.

“Allura, darling, please listen to me.” Someone cups her cheeks softly and turns her head sideways and suddenly she’s looking in a mirror. Her mother has tears running down her cheeks and at this point, there’s nothing but static. She can’t hear what her mother is saying, but her hand is moving to clutch her daughter’s, her manicure blunt compared to the stabbing pain in Allura’s chest.

She manages a weak nod but doesn’t move- doesn’t look away from the terror in her mother’s eyes until she’s forced to look at the back of her head instead.

People are bolting down the street, some carrying suitcases and others empty handed- most only hold the hands of their loved ones as they trip over their own feet.

Sirens roll around in her head, rivalled only by the too-enthusiastic drawl of a woman through a megaphone, cutting through the static.

“ _ Residents of Altea Sanctuary Hills. Please evacuate to your nearest bunker, or to Vault 111, immediately. _ ” And she repeats.

Soldiers lead the charge towards a small hill and Allura’s feet drag as she watches a couple argue about their luggage bags- as children wail and cover their ears to block out the sirens. She sees more tears pool in her mother’s eyes, her long lashes sticking together as she tries to blink them away. She doesn’t get the chance to turn and make sure her father is the one that still has a hand pressed to her back to urge her forward before a soldier pushes her along, pointing towards a scaffolding at the top of a small hill and tells her to “Check in at the gates!”

Allura lets her mother tug at her arm, stumbling up the hill where more men and women in camo suits carry large guns and argue with other civilians, still shouting over the air raid siren.

A guy shouts and lunges to get past the man guarding the gate, but Allura can’t hear the words. She can only hear the woman with the megaphone, the sirens, the static.

Just as he lunges again, another soldier lifts his gun and aims, pushing the end towards him, threatening. The man gasps, putting his hands up next to his head and walks away.

The soldier with the gun trembles a little, but keeps it aimed at the crowd.

“ _ Residents of Altea Sanctuary Hills. Please evacuate to your nearest bunker, or to Vault 111, immediately. _ ”

People start crying- grown men and women crumple and take small steps backward, sobbing into their hands.

Allura tries to look at her father, but he’s stepping forward, guiding his family to the front of the crowd. He says something, and she still can’t hear the words, only watches through blurred eyes as the soldier steps aside and they’re being rushed through the gates and towards the vault.

“ _ Residents of Altea Sanctuary Hills. Please evacuate to your nearest bunker, or to Vault 111, immediately. _ ”

The yellow sky grows darker as they run, Allura stumbling over the skirt of her nightgown as she watches the golden clouds turn brown, coming to a halt when her footsteps start to make metallic noises.

There is only noise- only noise as her father gathers her and her mother into his arms when the floor starts moving. Somebody’s yelling, tears making her hair damp, the whining of metal as the platform they’re stood on starks to sink into the ground. The vault. Allura is barely paying attention though what with all of the screaming- the air thick enough to make her feel trapped not only by her parent’s arms but by the rest of the world.

“Allura? Allura are you-”

Whoever was speaking to her interrupted by a ground shaking explosion. On the horizon, a swarm of flames change the colour of the sky from yellow to a blinding white. A mushroom cloud of pure  _ light  _ grows and the ground crumbles around it, the effects of the blast rippling like water towards them in waves.

As they watch, the yelling gets worse: “Now! Close the hanger  _ now! _ ”

They’re submerged just as they see the plumes of fire hit Altea Sanctuary Hills, and the last thing Allura vividly remembers is the white glare of the fire rushing over their heads, and the hanger door sliding shut above her before she goes limp in her father’s arms.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> short start but honestly I just love the beginning of this game  
> the chapters will get longer the further into it I get
> 
> tumblr: nikarte.tumblr.com  
> snapchat: nikki_postz


End file.
